


Birthday Boy

by MorningGlory2, TeamDamon



Category: Actor RPF, Fashion Model RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Chris Evans, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome, first time threesome, submissive sebastian stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon
Summary: The door to the hotel suite closed behind Chris with a gentle click, shutting out the rest of the world and leaving him and the two men standing before him alone at last. His eyes flickered from Sebastian's to those of their guest before he licked his lips and asked, "You're both still sure about this?""As long as you are," Sebastian replied instantly. Then he blushed slightly and darted his eyes to Jon before adding, "And you, of course."Jon smiled back at him, already shedding his coat as he replied in his softly accented voice, "I'm very sure."----Also known as when Chris gifts Jon to Sebastian on his birthday.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: SOOOOO This is the first true collab between TeamDamon and I! I jumped in mid-sentence and we finished it together! I’m so excited about posting this, I hope you all enjoy it! TeamDamon always slays me and I am so so excited and honored to have been able to collaborate on a fic with her! I truly believe there will be more to come from the two of us! 
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU TO @djchika FOR [THIS AMAZING MANIP](http://captainrogerrsbeard.tumblr.com/post/180121969935/birthday-boy) HOLY CRAP WE ARE IN LOVE AND IT IS PERFECT YOU ARE AMAZING THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH HJDHSJFHDSFHDJSHFKJHDSK

The door to the hotel suite closed behind Chris with a gentle click, shutting out the rest of the world and leaving him and the two men standing before him alone at last. His eyes flickered from Sebastian's to those of their guest before he licked his lips and asked, "You're both still sure about this?"   
  
"As long as you are," Sebastian replied instantly. Then he blushed slightly and darted his eyes to Jon before adding, "And you, of course."   
  
Jon smiled back at him, already shedding his coat as he replied in his softly accented voice, "I'm very sure."   
  
Chris exhaled and nodded. "Okay. Then in that case... does anyone want a drink or anything before we get started?"   
  
"I'm okay," Seb replied quickly, fidgeting slightly with the hem of his black t-shirt, clearly anxious for them to get going, and Chris couldn't help but find his impatience endearing. This was gonna be one hell of a night, and Chris was determined to make it as good for Seb as he could.    
  
"I am, too," Jon shrugged, eyes fixed rather firmly on Sebastian, and Chris couldn't blame him. Even in just well-fitted dark jeans and a black t-shirt that clung in all the right places, he looked too good to be real. Chris would never know how he got so lucky to have him.    
  
Chris watched Jon eye Seb for a moment before grinning and sliding up behind Sebastian, running his hands over his arms as he mused, "Y'know, it's funny... I figured we'd eventually bring someone else to bed with us, but I always assumed it'd be a woman. Can't say I'm disappointed, though." Chris then slid one hand to Seb's waist and reached out to Jon with the other, pulling him closer towards Sebastian.    
  
Jon smiled at Sebastian and the way that he chuckled and grew flustered at his sudden proximity, replying to Chris, "Guess I just wasn't in the mood for a woman tonight."   
  
"Can't blame you," Chris murmured against Seb's ear, eyeing Jon up and down. "He's prettier than all the ladies we saw tonight, isn't he?"   
  
Sebastian moaned out loud softly instead of answering with words, thanks to Chris biting at his ear unexpectedly and sending shivers racing down his spine. Jon watched Sebastian with an open hunger, clearly wanting to touch but waiting for permission, which Chris very much appreciated.    
  
"Go on, Seb, touch him, undress him," Chris coaxed gently, rubbing his beard against Sebastian's sensitive neck. "Open your birthday present."   
  
Sebastian reached out before Chris had finished speaking, pulling Jon closer by his shirt and looking up into his eyes lustfully as his fingers found the top button of the silk garment. Those fingers trembled as Jon reached up to touch his face, attention focused fully upon Seb and Seb alone, and he asked in a tone of wonder, "You're nervous, Sebastian?"   
  
Sebastian's fingers stilled and he let his palms rest on Jon's chest as he flushed, "No. Kind of. I just -"   
  
Jon hushed him gently, thumb stroking Seb's cheekbone as he looked briefly to Chris for one last wordless check that this was okay. Chris nodded imperceptibly and it was all Jon needed to lean in and lay a gentle kiss on Sebastian's lips.    
  
Chris watched from his place behind Seb, his hands having drifted to Seb's hips just before he shared his first kiss with his friend. Chris knew how much he wanted this, knew what a treat this was for Sebastian despite the fact that he'd only found out a few hours earlier.   
  
They were in LA during Sebastian's birthday weekend and Chris had organized and thrown the party himself, determined for it to be everything Seb could want in a birthday party. What began as a modest celebration had quickly spiraled into a larger one full of famous faces, but Seb had loved it all the same. He drank and he danced and he ate cake and he giggled at the bar with a certain male model friend of his, and Chris had watched it happen with a surprised little smirk on his face.    
  
Sebastian was a flirt by nature, Chris knew that, but there was something about the way that he smiled up at Jon and played with the collar of his coat that gave away how he really felt about the man. Chris wasn't mad that he had a bit of crush, not even annoyed or jealous in the slightest. He actually found it quite cute, especially when he then pulled Sebastian aside and asked him about it and got a classic deer in headlights reaction. But he was quick to put Sebastian at ease and assure him that it was okay, which led to Seb telling Chris about how he and Jon had flirted in the past but nothing had ever quite come of it because they never managed to be single at the same time.    
  
Sebastian wouldn't have ever expected Chris to then invite Jon to sit with them at their little private table and chat and drink together, let alone end up inviting him back to their hotel suite later, but somehow all of that had really happened and Sebastian was getting one hell of an unexpected birthday gift. He could hardly believe it was real, even as he kissed Jon back and found himself pressed between his beautiful friend and the love of his life.    
  
And Chris, for his part, decided that he quite liked watching Sebastian kiss another man. He watched as their kisses grew less innocent and more exploratory with each new brush of their lips, Sebastian's fingers getting back to work undoing Jon's shirt, and Chris nuzzled the back of his neck with a pleased groan. Tonight was gonna be incredible, he knew it already.    
  
After Sebastian was finished with the last button, he slid his hands under the now-open shirt to feel the bare, soft skin now on display, all while he kissed Jon with a hunger that Chris could feel as much as see. Jon was driving the kiss, tilting Sebastian's head the way that he wanted it and kissing him more deeply, and Chris watched their tongues slide together mid-kiss and fuck, this was better than he could have ever even imagined.    
  
When they broke apart for air, both men panting already and a dazed little smile on Sebastian's face, Jon smiled back and slipped out of his shirt while Sebastian reached for his belt, still very much aware of Chris' instructions to unwrap his gift. And of course he was, Chris thought - he was such a good boy. Always so damn good.    
  
"Now Seb," Chris warned him gently, kissing beneath his ear again, "I know the minute you get him naked you're gonna wanna drop to your knees and suck him off but you can't do that yet, okay? This night's just getting started and I wanna make it last and make it as good for you as I can, so we're gonna take it slow. Understand?"   
  
"Yes sir," Sebastian agreed breathlessly, cheeks flushed all over again from Chris' words.    
  
Jon noticed the way that Sebastian addressed Chris and grinned, "Ah... you like to be controlled? Dominated?"   
  
"I fucking love it," Sebastian replied, divesting Jon of his pants and leaving him in nothing but black boxer briefs. He was truly a sight to behold, like something out of a magazine because he really fucking was out of a magazine.    
  
Chris suddenly wondered if maybe this should become a more than one time deal.    
  
"I always suspected," Jon admitted, kissing Sebastian again and running long fingers through his hair. Then he looked down into his eyes affectionately and added, "Or I guess I should say, I hoped. I always thought you'd be a fun one."   
  
"Oh, he's the best," Chris confirmed, and between the two of them, Sebastian was flying high on praise already. "Can't ever get enough, can I, baby?"   
  
Chris turned Sebastian's head to kiss him, and Jon took the opportunity to lean down and pepper a trail of kisses across his neck. Sebastian moaned under all of the attention, one hand reaching behind Chris' head and the other clutching Jon's bare shoulder, body overheating very quickly and Chris knew it. He knew that Seb needed more and he wanted nothing else but for him to get it.    
  
Chris broke the kiss and pulled away with a soft, "Okay. Ground rules." He reached down and grasped the hem of Sebastian's shirt and quickly pulled it up and over his head, dropping the shirt down on the floor. "We use traffic lights - red for stop, yellow for slow down, green to go," he told Jon, who nodded solemnly. "I'm in charge here, I call the shots. It's how we've always worked and it won't change tonight."   
  
"Yes sir," Jon replied cheekily, repeating Seb's words from earlier, and something about it made Chris suddenly have to fight a shiver.    
  
Chris's hands slipped to Sebastian's belt and began undoing it as he continued, "Nothing's off limits. Since it's Seb's day, I want him happy and satisfied and out of his fucking mind by the time this is all over."   
  
"I can do that," Jon murmured, eyes locking with Sebastian's as he trailed a hand over his bare chest.    
  
"Good. Now," Chris pushed down Sebastian's jeans down and Seb quickly stepped out of them and kicked them aside. "I want the two of you to get on the bed and just... get to know each other better. Get a feel for each other."   
  
"What about you?" Sebastian asked over his shoulder.    
  
Chris smirked. "I'm gonna watch, for now. So be good and go get on the bed, baby boy. Don't keep our guest waiting."   
  
Sebastian pressed a grateful kiss to Chris' lips and then did exactly as he was told, wasting no time in making for the bed. Chris took only a step towards the armchair that he planned to watch from when Jon took his hand and stopped him.    
  
Chris eyed him curiously and Jon smiled and quietly told him, "Thank you."   
  
Chris' expression softened and he wasn't quite sure how to answer. Luckily, he didn't have to.    
  
"You love him very much," Jon stated, eyes flickering to Sebastian as he hopped on the bed. "And I see how protective you are. Thank you for trusting me with him."   
  
Chris smiled at those unexpected words, nodding and giving Jon's hand a small squeeze. "He had nothing but good things to say about you. Trust me, we wouldn't do this with just anyone."   
  
"I will make it worth your while, I promise," Jon vowed to Chris with a grin before letting go of his hand and walking towards the bed. Chris watched him go, feeling like the room was roughly a thousand degrees as he began to head towards that chair that he planned to watch the show from.    
  
Chris was settled into the comfy chair by the time that Jon kneeled on the bed and Seb reached for him, the two men colliding in a soft but hungry kiss. Jon slowly pushed Seb down on his back, one hand in his hair cradling his head and pillowing it once Sebastian was fully underneath him. Then Jon broke the kiss and smiled down at him, tracing Sebastian's lower lip with his thumb and marveling, "You are so beautiful, Sebastian."   
  
Sebastian smiled, blushing prettily and eating up the praise. "Thank you, sir," he whispered, and Jon grinned back before briefly glancing Chris' way to make sure that he was okay with that particular term being used. Chris didn't hesitate to nod, unable to think of an equivalent term and he sure as hell wasn't gonna let Seb call him Daddy or anything like that.    
  
Jon turned back to Seb, hand running down his firm, toned chest as he leaned in and kissed him softly, murmuring, "Tell me what you want."   
  
Sebastian leaned up and kissed him hard, one hand in his hair and the other trailing down his back, his words breathless and desperate as he replied, "I don't... God, I want everything, anything..."   
  
Chris smirked to himself, the tip of his index finger caught between his teeth as he watched his partner beg underneath another man. They made quite the sight like that, so nearly naked and, physically, very well-suited for one another. They both had jawlines that could cut glass and luxurious dark hair and lean frames, but Jon's height advantage made them even prettier together.    
  
"Anything," Jon repeated with a grin, nudging Seb's nose with his own. He took Sebastian's hands and interlaced their fingers before holding them down above Sebastian's head and murmuring, "You like being controlled like this? Held down, taking whatever you're given?"   
  
"Yes, yes sir," Seb moaned as Jon rocked down against him, grinding them together and giving just enough friction to make him reel. "Please, Jon..."    
  
"We've barely begun and you're already begging for me," Jon noted with delight, nosing down his throat and kissing him there sweetly as Seb let out a little whine. "You make such pretty noises..."   
  
Sebastian groaned softly and rocked his hips up, greedily soaking up every point of contact between them. Jon was still holding his hands down, sucking a mark into his neck as Sebastian squirmed for more. Chris knew what Jon was doing, knew how fun it was to tease Seb and get him all wound up like this, and it was telling how quickly Seb was unraveling for him.    
  
Jon let go of Seb's hands so he could slip down lower, his lips kissing over Sebastian's chest and exploring every inch of skin that he could as Sebastian tried not to whimper. He ran his fingers through Jon's hair, bit his lip to keep from crying out at a soft scrape of teeth on a nipple and then let his eyes drift to Chris as he watched. Their eyes locked and Sebastian smiled in a way that was so sweet Chris couldn't help but smile back.    
  
Then Sebastian jolted and let out a sudden noise of pleasure-pain, having just been bitten rather harshly on the side of his ribcage. He stared red-cheeked down at Jon who peeked up at him and shrugged with a grin, "I don't want to share you yet."   
  
Sebastian couldn't hide how much he loved this. He whispered a breathy yes sir and focused all of his attention back on the man working his way slowly down his body, praying that he wouldn't tease him once he neared where Seb wanted him most. He nearly moaned in relief when, after dragging his tongue down Seb's abs and taking his time with it, Jon finally pulled the useless boxer briefs from Sebastian's hips and left him naked at last. He was hard as hell and leaking already, tip glistening and catching Jon's eye as he grasped the soft flesh and stroked gentle but firm.    
  
Sebastian let out a shaky sigh and gripped the sheets beneath him, watching as Jon closed his eyes and leaned in to lick him clean. Sebastian's breath hitched and Jon opened his eyes to peek up at him as he made a show of swirling his tongue around the tip, treating his cock like a particularly exquisite dessert, one to savor. Sebastian hung on by a thread as Jon teased him, determined to be good and patient, and it paid off when Jon finally, finally opened his pretty mouth and swallowed him down.    
  
The sound that left Sebastian's throat was music to Chris' ears. The sight before him was delicious and had him pulsing with desire, one hand squeezing himself through his pants for a fraction of relief as he watched someone else suck Sebastian off for the first time. He was more turned on by it than he ever suspected he would be, and Sebastian was gorgeous like that - laid out naked and flushed, one hand gripping his own hair and his other fisted in the sheets as he surrendered to the pleasure. And Jon's skill in the act was undeniable, even from a distance. He knew what he was doing and looked damn good doing it, taking Sebastian deep with every stroke and looking up here and there to watch Sebastian slowly lose his mind.    
  
For a moment or two Chris thought that Jon might just let him come like that, but just when Sebastian's body began to tremble and his sweet noises approach the incoherent, Jon finally pulled away and left him unsatisfied. But he didn't linger, giving Sebastian no time to catch his breath before he gave his thigh a light slap and told him, "Turn over, Sebastian."   
  
Seb obeyed with a wordless, almost pitiful groan, turning over on his belly and yelping quietly when Jon almost immediately pulled him up on his knees. Sebastian watched over his shoulder as Jon gripped his ass and licked his lips, kneading and groping the perfect firm flesh as he groaned, "I've wanted to play with this ass since the first time I saw it." Then he gave a little spank and Sebastian moaned shamelessly loudly, dropping his face against his arm and absolutely loving every second of this.    
  
Chris, meanwhile, couldn't take it anymore. He quickly unzipped his pants and took himself in hand at last, stroking himself lazily as he watched Jon bite at the swell of Sebastian's ass and reward his gorgeous reaction with another slap. This was exactly the kinda shit that Sebastian lived for, and while Chris was dying to join in and get his hands on them both, he wasn't quite done watching just yet. He wanted to see what Jon would do next.    
  
And he sure as hell wasn't disappointed. A little more teasing and another spank or two and then Jon was through with the teasing, leaning down and letting his tongue steal a long, gentle taste, and Sebastian gasped and reeled just like Chris knew that he would. It was one of the fastest ways to send him thrashing and squirming against the bed, moaning like he wanted the whole world to hear, and fuck it was beautiful.    
  
Jon was relentless, diving in deep from the start and showing Sebastian no mercy. He devoured him like a man starving and Sebastian could do nothing but claw at his own hair and the bed beneath him, letting the sweetest and most desperate noises fill the heated air around them, and Chris would never forget just how gorgeous it was. And it only got better the longer Jon pushed him, not stopping this time once Sebastian began to give the telltale signs of nearing the point of no return. In fact, this time Jon only redoubled his efforts and the effect was incredible, Sebastian's knees weakening and voice growing slightly hoarse as his mouth fell open and body exploded with pleasure. He came on himself and the sheets underneath him with a glorious fury, and when the waves of pleasure slowly began to ebb away, he collapsed on the bed in a useless pile of satisfaction.    
  
Jon smiled down with pride at the beautiful, undone man before him, running his hand soothingly along Sebastian's back as he glanced over to Chris. Chris'd had to grip himself hard to keep from coming with Sebastian, all of it very nearly too much to handle. But he had managed somehow and now his sweet boy was laying in a mess of his own making, and their special guest was brimming with pride. Chris wouldn't have had it any other way, but he decided that he'd stayed on the sidelines long enough.    
  
Standing up and quickly shedding his shirt, Chris made a brief detour to the bathroom for a warm towel before returning to bed. Once he was back at Sebastian's side he gently nudged him to lay on his back, and Sebastian obeyed with a quiet little groan. Jon was lying next to him, hand resting comfortably on Sebastian's thigh and watching as Chris reached down with the towel to clean him up only to hesitate and seem to think better of it.    
  
Chris' eyes flickered to Jon's and then Seb's still-dazed ones as he asked softly, "Enjoying yourself, baby?"   
  
Sebastian smiled lazily and nodded, "So much, sir. Thank you."   
  
Chris tripped his fingers through the mess on Sebastian's stomach, grinning back with a lowly murmured, "You're welcome, sweetheart." Then he turned to Jon and offered his fingers to him, watching as Jon's eyes shifted from Chris' hand to his eyes and stayed there as he leaned in to take what he was being given. He stared up at Chris through his lashes as he licked and sucked at his fingers, making a show of it and humming with pleasure as both Chris and Seb watched, transfixed. Then, when Chris' fingers were clean, Jon dropped his head down to lick up the rest from Sebastian's stomach, and Chris wondered how the hell this guy had turned out to be so so damn perfect.    
  
Quickly and quietly shedding the rest of his clothes, Chris slipped into the bed and curled up at Sebastian's unoccupied side just as Jon finished his task. Sebastian grinned up at Chris before reaching out and pulling him down for a kiss, only to be tugged away a few seconds later by Jon who kissed him long and deep. Chris watched until he couldn't take it anymore and had to pull Sebastian back to his own lips, and the breathlessly wrecked way that Sebastian moaned gave away how much he loved the attention being lavished on him and the push and pull of it all.    
  
But Sebastian was no passive lover, and he proved it when both of his hands reached for the cocks rubbing against his thighs and started stroking both. Both men groaned quietly, Jon kissing lightly down Seb's neck and Chris leaving little kisses along his shoulder and chest, and their hands met as they roamed Sebastian's abs. Jon and Chris glanced at each other after the brush of their fingers, Jon's eyes flitting down to watch Sebastian's hand work Chris' cock. Chris kept his eyes on Jon as he leaned down to kiss Sebastian again, Seb whining into his mouth and prompting Chris to bat his hand away and get back to the task at hand.    
  
"All right, Seb," Chris said as he leaned back and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand, sitting where he'd left it earlier than morning. "Be a good boy and suck his cock while I work you open."   
  
Sebastian was quick to obey, kissing Jon one last time before scrambling up to a sitting position. Chris then positioned him the way that he wanted, laying sideways on the bed on his hands and knees with his head in Jon's lap and ass right where Chris wanted it. Chris popped the top of the bottle as Sebastian licked his lips and got settled, Chris eyeing Jon as he sat beside him and said, "This won't take long. I've been fucking him twice a day for the last week."   
  
Sebastian blushed, holding Jon's cock and stroking it gently until Chris' free hand was suddenly on the back of his head, shoving him forward. "What did I tell you to do, Seb?"   
  
"Sorry sir," Sebastian all but moaned, closing his eyes and taking Jon into his mouth as ordered. Jon hissed at the sudden contact, eyes glued to Sebastian and the beautiful way that he looked like that, lips stretched around his cock and mouth taking him deep, well-practiced.    
  
"Good boy," Chris purred, giving the back of his neck a gentle squeeze. Then he coated his fingers with the lube and got to work, touching him gently and finding him just as loose as he'd expected. Just a moment or two and he'd be ready, but Chris suspected he'd want to drag it out a bit longer for all their sakes.    
  
Sebastian was sucking Jon like he was a particularly delicious dessert, making sweet little noises around him and squirming back against Chris' two fingers that were buried inside of it. Chris felt a surge of pride as he watched Jon writhe and moan, a hand gripping Seb's hair as he basked in the pleasure that Chris knew all too well. Sebastian had always been good with his mouth and had only gotten better with time, and seeing him put those skills to use on another beautiful man... it was incredible.    
  
A soft curse in Spanish left Jon's lips as Sebastian swallowed around him and Chris found himself rather enjoying the sound of the man’s native language in their bed. It was strange and nothing he would have anticipated but now that it was happening it only added to the sensual feeling surrounding them. 

 

Chris slowed his fingers, moving them deep but lazily as he watched Sebastian’s mouth slide up and down Jon’s generous length. When Sebastian pulled off to nibble and lick downward, Chris couldn't help but admire the uncut cock Sebastian was worshipping, a hint of curiosity growing within. He hadn’t ever sucked another man’s cock— Sebastian was his only one. If he was going to start, maybe this was the time…

 

Before he could decide one way or another, Jon was murmuring a slew of Spanish as Sebastian sucked his balls into his mouth. The sight made Chris pinch his own cock. The muscles in Jon’s abdomen tensed and spasmed vividly in the dimly lit room, his body shiny with sweat. Sebastian was talented and eager, moaning around the mouthful he currently had until Chris stroked deep inside him, making him pull off with a wet pop and a yelp. His body quaked. Chris grinned. 

 

“Gettin’ a little close?” He asked Jon, suspecting the man wasn’t ready to come just yet. Jon gave him a lopsided grin and Chris could see he was flushed. 

 

“A little too close,” he acknowledged, stroking Sebastian’s hair as the man’s head rested against his thigh. “He’s so good with that pretty mouth.” 

 

“Being good,” Chris pulled his fingers from Sebastian’s body and reached between his thighs to stoke Sebastian’s half hard cock. He was sensitive and still somewhat recovering and while Chris was ready and it was clear Jon was too, there was no sense in rushing. Maybe it would be better to slow it down and maybe if he… 

 

Jon seemed to have the same idea as he licked his swollen, perfectly shaped lips. “Chris, if you don’t mind, I would like to kiss you. But if you don’t want to, that is also fine, of course.” 

 

His voice was low and gentle, questioning but also a little teasing. He’d been so good to Sebastian, Chris wasn’t about to say no. And not to mention he’d just been considering not only that thought but more. 

 

With a hand on Sebastian’s back, Chris shifted forward on his knees. He closed the distance between him and Jon, vaguely aware of how Sebastian shifted, in what he figured was a way to watch them kiss. He didn’t say a word, instead focused on Jon for the moment, those lips tempting him more than he could articulate. 

 

It was a gentle brush of noses first. Chris felt Sebastian’s hand on his thigh, the man now sitting beside them. He watched eagerly and it made Chris’ stomach tighten. This was about Sebastian. And if he wanted this too…

 

Chris found feel Jon’s breath on his face, the heat from his skin. Maybe it was the man’s experience that intimidated him, Chris wasn’t sure. But the first brush of their lips together was enough to make Chris’ stomach flip and Sebastian moan loud and needy beside them. Jon tasted of sweet liquor, cigarettes, and Sebastian. It was oddly comforting and incredibly sensual. Jon’s lips were full and soft and utterly inviting. Chris now knew first hand what Sebastian had been dying to taste and why. 

 

He pulled off Jon abruptly, leaning over to kiss his love. Sebastian kisses back immediately, whimpering as his lips told Chris just how ready again he was. Watching them must have brought that second surge, he mused. 

 

He pulled away and slid a hand up to Sebastian’s neck, urging him toward Jon. The men kissed quickly, rough and deeper and Chris’ cock throbbed at the view. He was mesmerized by the way their tongues danced and the way their lips moved together that the hand on his cock jolted him. He looked down to find Jon’s long fingers wrapped around his length, his other hand on Sebastian’s cock, which was now fully hard. 

 

Chris tentatively reached for Jon’s length and the three of them grew further acquainted as they stroked each other and took turns kissing. The cock was a little longer than Sebastian’s, heavy in his palm. He toyed with the foreskin gently just as he did with Seb and Jon gasped into Sebastian’s mouth. 

 

“Yeah,” Sebastian murmured, glancing bashfully at Chris, “He’s good at that.” He let his eyes fall to watch his love play with their new friend, his need for more becoming heavily apparent. 

 

“I see that he is,” Jon’s voice was gravely as he spoke, running his tongue over his bottom lip as Chris dropped his hand and let the next move wash over him. 

 

“How about we take the next step?” He suggested, though he knew neither man would say no. “Seb, baby, lay back and spread those legs wide. Jon,” he glanced at the Spanish man as Seb moved quickly and easily onto his back, his head on the plush pillows, “I know he’s dying to feel you,” Chris gestured toward Sebastian, whose eyes grew wide and hungry with surprise. “Go on, fuck him,” he offered Sebastian up affectionately, smiling tenderly as he moved to kneel at Sebastian’s side. He tossed Jon a condom and the lube, knowing that while they were welcoming the man into their bed, protection was still important. 

 

Jon seemed as surprised as Sebastian but it didn’t slow him down. He ripped open the package and rolled the condom over his length before using a generous amount of lube. He even poured some right on Sebastian’s skin just to be sure. Chris watched Jon with heated and interested eyes, having never watched someone sleep with his lover, Sebastian or otherwise, before. 

 

Seb reached for Chris, chest rising and falling with anticipation. Chris soothes him with an sweet kiss but he wanted to watch Jon take him for the first time, and he wanted Sebastian to watch too. “He’s gonna fuck you, baby boy. Happy birthday,” Chris murmured as Jon lines up with Sebastian’s aching hole, driving home slowly. 

 

Sebastian gasped at the intrusion and Chris wished time would slow down so he could watch both Sebastian’s face and their joining. Jon gave him time to adjust but Sebastian’s moans and curses only indicated how badly he wanted it and how  _ good  _ it felt. “Thank you, thank you,” he chanted as he gripped Chris’ thigh and while Chris wasn’t sure if he was thanking him or Jon, he wasn’t worried. 

 

Jon stayed upright at first between Sebastian’s thighs, everything on display. His chiseled chest, the sprinkling of dark hair that adorned him down to his cock, where it was now buried inside Sebastian. He held Sebastian by the knees, keeping him wide and spread as he started to thrust slow and shallow. Chris watched as Sebastian moaned and grasped the sheets with his free hand, needing an anchor. His other hand was gripping Chris’ thigh so hard his knuckles were white. 

 

“That good, sweetheart?” Chris cooed at his boyfriend, low and raspy. “How does his cock feel? Do you feel  _ full _ ?  _ Stretched? _ ” 

 

“Oh God,” Sebastian panted in reply and Chris knew that meant it was just as good as he suspected. Sebastian’s hard cock moved with every thrust and Chris had had enough of being on the sidelines. He leaned down and took Sebastian’s cock in his mouth, sucking the tip hard as Jon continued to thrust into him. He was going deeper now, making Sebastian howl with all the attention.

 

Sebastian’s cock was hard and salty, pre-come leaking from the uncut tip. Chris devoured him, suckling hard and thorough, teasing the foreskin and tickling the slit. Sebastian’s hand finally found his hair and he head on, not guiding Chris, just appreciating the way Chris sucked him. Chris wouldn’t have minded if he’d tried to push him tonight. This was all for Seb, whatever he wanted. 

 

Chris could feel him start to tremble after just a few short minutes, all the stimulation almost too much on his body. Jon heeded his cries and slowed his thrusts, keeping the man at bay just a little bit longer. Jon looked to Chris for guidance, for the next play. Chris grinned as he pulled away from Sebastian’s hard length. 

 

Sebastian whined. It was so pretty Chris had to kiss him once more. “Shh handsome boy, I know. We’re almost done with you.”

 

“Don’t ever be done,” Sebastian gasped out immediately and Chris couldn’t help but find the man laying there, soaked in sweat and flushed over every inch of his beautiful body absolutely perfect. 

 

“You’re having a good time? Want Jon to stay the night?” Chris glanced at Jon who’s gentle heated gaze told him he wasn’t going anyway. They shared a nod as Jon stilled, his thickness buried inside Sebastian as he replied. 

 

“I’d love to stay, birthday boy,” he ran his hands up and down Sebastian’s muscular chest. “You’re so pretty on my cock. I would sure love to have you again if your  _ sir _ says that is okay with him.” 

 

Chris felt his cock jerk and swell painfully as Jon called him  _ sir _ . This night had gone so much better than he ever could have planned. He slipped down toward Jon and reached for him, kissing him long and hot, listening to Seb groan in the background. The man squirmed, seeking friction as Chris grinned into the kiss. “He’s so impatient,” he murmured, kissing the Spanish man a few more times before Jon slipped out and moved around, switching places with Chris. 

 

Grabbing the lube, Chris positioned himself between Sebastian’s wide thighs. He was ready for this, was so ready to come and to watch Sebastian lose his mind beneath them. Jon stroked Sebastian’s cock lazily as Chris prepared himself before prodding at Sebastian’s loose, wet hole. “You ready to come, darling?” Jon asked him. Sebastian whimpered. Both men grinned. 

 

Chris pushed inside slow, feeling a little extra filthy that Jon had been inside Sebastian just moments ago. Somehow it made the night seem extra special, the way they took such care of him and shared him. It was blowing Chris’ mind in a way he couldn’t describe. 

 

It was also obviously blowing Sebastian’s as the man howled in pleasure. Chris wasted no time in fucking into him hard as Jon leaned down to suck Sebastian hard with every intention to make him come. The men were now solely focused on the climax. 

 

Chris watched Sebastian’s face, the blissed-out overstimulated expression as he held onto the sheets for dear life. He watched Jon such Sebastian within an inch of his life and enjoyed the way Jon expertly jerked himself off. Before Sebastian, he’d never have imagined a night like this. Now he knew he’d want more. 

 

Sebastian was snug around him, wet and messy and every bit of completely fucked. Chris rocked his hips just right, rubbing against that sweet spot every time. He could see the tears glistening on his good boy’s cheeks. He was ready. He needed to come. “It’s okay, baby boy. You’ve been so so good for us. Go on, come for us. Give Jon everything you have,” he coaxed and Sebastian let go with a fierce cry, shaking and trembling beneath the men as he finally _ , finally _ had his release. 

 

Jon swallowed every drop and watching him made Chris  _ need  _ to come. He pulled out and motioned for Jon, ”come on him with me. Let's mark him up and make him so so pretty.”

 

Jon didn't need to be asked twice. He leaned back and took to jerking his cock so hard and beautifully that Chris found himself staring for a moment. Sebastian lay trembling but watching hungrily albeit exhausted as both men raced toward their end. Jon came first, spurting all over Sebastian's chest. Chris followed quickly, his own come landing on Sebastian’s spent cock and his abdomen. Their groans filled the room as they painted Sebastian with their releases, marking him up as  _ theirs _ on this beautiful night. 

 

Sebastian was absolutely exhausted but he relished in everything they had to give. He watched them, his eyes dancing from one to the next in awe. Both men, just for him. Chris could see the adoration and appreciation in his eyes. This is everything Sebastian could have asked for in a birthday. Topping this next year wouldn’t prove easy, Chris knew.

 

Catching their breaths, Jon collapsed down beside Sebastian while Chris took to cleaning them up. It was his job, something he took pride in. He took care of Sebastian. And taking care of Jon wouldn’t be a bad thing either. 

 

He grabbed water bottles from the suite fridge and a warm, wet towel. Urging Sebastian to drink, the man downed half the large bottle in one long drink as Chris cleaned him up. They were quiet as they all settled down, taking in everything they’d just done. 

 

Once everyone was clean and everyone had had water, Chris slid into the bed beside Sebastian, covering them up. Jon had used the bathroom and upon his return, loitered by the bed. “You coming in?” Chris asked quietly as Sebastian’s blue eyes gazed up at a very naked Jon. 

 

“Only if you are sure. I don’t want to overstay my welcome,” Jon offered a half smile and both men immediately, and enthusiastically, urged him into the bed.

 

“I think Seb wants a repeat in the morning. And we’d love for you to enjoy breakfast with us,” Chris spoke for the sleepy man beside him as Jon finally slid under the covers. Sebastian learned into Chris with his back and reached for Jon to come closer. Jon only hesitated a moment as he caught Chris’ eyes. With a sincere nod ,the man moved in and the three large men curled around one another. 

 

“Breakfast, you say? I’m in,” Jon chuckled quietly and Chris grinned. 

 

“Thank you both, so much,” Sebastian suddenly whispered, eyes closed, hair a mess but a smile on his scruffy face. 

 

Both Jon and Chris looked down at him affectionately, kissing the skin they could, peppering him. “It was our pleasure, sweet boy,” Chris assured him. 

 

“Happy birthday, handsome,” Jon whispered. 

 

Who knew what the next morning held. But the three fell asleep tangled together, all knowing nothing would compare to what they’d just done together. And that was fine. It was special, something none of them would share with just anyone. Something special, just for Sebastian. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
